1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger attachments and more particularly pertains to a new hanger attachment for distributing weight of a shirt over a greater area to shape shoulder of the shirt and inhibit a clothes hanger from damaging the shirt or putting hanger marks on the shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hanger attachments is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a cover that is coupled to a side of and extends over the side of a clothes hanger. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that engage a bottom bar of a clothes hanger to inhibit rotation of a cover around a descending arm of the clothes hanger. Additionally, the system may be adjusted to accommodate shirts that are larger and may not fit properly on the clothes hanger.